¿Somos raros?
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: Killua y Gon están en la casa del segundo descansando después del día anterior haber oído la cinta dejada por Ging Freecss. De pronto Killua hace una pregunta inesperada. ¿Qué responderá Gon? Este fanfic es BROTP. NO YAOI.


**Hola ^^**

 **¿Qué hago aquí? Ni yo lo sé, ¡Debería estar durmiendo!**

 **Jodida inspiración porqué ¡¿Por qué ahora?! ¡Dejadme dormir!**

 **En fin xD**

 **Aquí traigo un fanfic, que en primera instancia iba a ser un drabble y creo que ahora es una viñeta ya que tiene más de 500 palabras, pero menos de mil xD (Creo que tiene 763 palabras)**

 **Este fanfic es de Hunter x Hunter como dirá en el resumen. Los personajes no son míos, yo sólo los uso para mi disfrute y el de mis lectores :3**

 **Este fanfic, no señores, no es yaoi, es BROTP entre Killua y Gon ;) Aunque para mis amigas yaoístas, les anunciaré que prontamente llegaré con un fanfic Killua x Gon, así que mientras esperen mujajajajaja xD**

* * *

 **~*¿Somos raros?*~**

Olió el aire a su alrededor.

Era un delicioso aroma, ese aroma que lo había acompañado en su infancia y que ahora lo hacía mientras estaba de vuelta brevemente.

El aroma del mar y el bosque mezclados en una sinfonía de vida, que prendía las energías de su interior.

El chico apoyado en su hombro y con las piernas aplastando las suyas se estiró, golpeándolo con una mano.

-¡Hey! –le reclamó el niño mirando a su amigo, quien estaba tan cómodo con los pies sobre él y con las manos hacia arriba logrando darle leves golpes en su abdomen. – ¡Killua! ¡Sé que estás despierto!

-No, no lo sabes. –Se dio la vuelta y esta vez acomodó su cabeza en la almohada.

El día anterior habían escuchado la cinta dejada por Ging Freecss, la cual se había destruido en el instante en que Gon la detuvo sin oportunidad de dejar nada más que lo que quedó en la memoria de ambos niños.

Killua abrió los ojos en plena oscuridad, dando la apariencia de un felino.

Meditó un momento y al fin habló.

-Gon ¿No te interesa saber quién es tu madre?

-Mi madre es Mito-san. –respondió al instante.

-Sí, ya, entiendo eso. –Se volteó y miró a Gon directamente. – ¿No te causa curiosidad tu verdadera madre?

-No. –su respuesta fue seca e instantánea.

Gon cerró los ojos y subió las cobijas para taparse mejor.

-A tu padre le tienes interés siendo que te abandonó por ser cazador, ¿por qué a tu madre no?

-Porque no. Mi padre se volvió cazador, y yo quiero descubrir porque eso fue más importante que yo, así que creo que ser cazador debe ser genial. Incluso ya creo que es genial y eso que aún soy inexperto. –Miró a Killua fijamente y sus irises cafés soltaron destellos que hicieron al otro reflexionar aún más.

-Y si tu madre…

-¿No crees que las estrellas brillan más que nunca? Desde pequeño me gustó recorrer los bosques y subirme a las rocas. Pescar era mi pasatiempo. Y en la noche antes de acostarme Mito-san venía a contar las estrellas conmigo.

Killua alzó una ceja.

-Mito-san me explicaba que las estrellas estaban muy lejos de nosotros y aun así las podíamos ver brillar. Para mí, mi padre es así. Como una estrella. Tan lejos de mí, que no puedo alcanzarlo, sin embargo puedo notar su brillo sin importar donde me encuentre.

Killua se sorprendió, no esperaba que Gon soltase algo tan profundo.

-Vaya, ahora estás todo un hombre maduro eh.

-¿Y sabes? Mito-san fue la que me enseñó sobre las estrellas y sobre el mundo, ella me enseñó muchas cosas. Ella siempre estuvo ahí para mí.

-Entiendo, por eso ella es tu madre. –Killua puso sus brazos flexionados detrás de su cabeza. –Aunque si yo fuera tú si me causaría curiosidad saber quién es mi madre. –hizo un tierno puchero, por el cual Gon rió y se lanzó hacia atrás estirándose en la cama.

-Sólo Mito-san es mi madre, no necesito saber de nadie más. Porque a ella le agradezco todo. Ella es mi madre, mi guía, mi protectora. ¿Cómo podría yo poner a alguien a su nivel?

Killua se resignó, no podría jamás, ni aunque tuviera mil años para intentarlo, cambiar el pensamiento de Gon. Él, una vez que decidía algo simplemente se quedaba con eso.

Las ventanas estaban cerradas, y de todas maneras recibieron la visita de una fresca brisa que los invitó a hundirse entre las sábanas.

-Mito-san es genial. Tu bisabuela igual, ¡tu padre que decir! Todos son geniales. –Se puso de lado acomodándose –En mi casa todos son raros, hasta el perro. –volvió a formar un puchero con los músculos de la cara que lo hacía ver como un niño mimado.

-Será que mi familia es muy normal eh.

-¡Más que la mía! ¡En mi casa todos son asesinos!

Gon empezó a reír como un demente.

Y Killua al instante se unió.

-Supongo que todas las familias tienen algo… peculiar. –Dijo Gon.- Eso es lo que las hace únicas.

Killua asintió y tomando su almohada se acomodó por décima vez en la cama.

-Hasta nosotros somos raros. –Dijo antes de cerrar los ojos.

-¿Nuestro grupo de amigos? –Pensó- Sí, supongo que tienes razón ¿pero acaso eso no es divertido? Si todos fuéramos iguales el mundo sería muy aburrido.

El joven Zoldyck dejó caer su cabellera sobre la almohada con total confianza y antes de dormirse con tranquilidad, (ya que estaba con Gon, sino estaría alerta como siempre) sonrió y dio las gracias de haberse convertido en su amigo.

* * *

 **¿Qué les ha parecido?**

 **Si hay algún error, ruego que me disculpen, me muero del sueño, pero no quería que la idea se fuera así que sólo escribí...**

 **Espero que les guste, prometo revisarlo en otra ocasión ;)**

 **A mí parecer está bastante bueno, digamos que después del rito de iniciación de Mar de Joyas escondidas quedé con ganas de más jajajaja**

 **Próximamente un reto para el foro Mar de Joyas escondidas, también de Hunter x Hunter, espero que lo lean ;)**

 **¡Dejadme reviews que son el alimento de mi alma! 3 3 3**

 **Saludos ^^**

 **Bye bye :D**

 **Neko-Kitsune XP**


End file.
